Konoha Chronicles
by AwakeningTheFallen
Summary: A collection of SasuSaku one and twoshots made by yours truly! Fluff and smut is present in these stories, you've been warned. This is a fic for those who just can't seem to make the commitment. There will be all kinds of things here, humor, angst, romance, action, etc. Multiple pairings included! Join me in my quest for glory! Ratings may vary, but you'll be warned if it changes.


**Hello everybody! So, I gave decided (since I can't seem to finish a story) that I would just create one huge story, consisting of many little ones! Basically, this is my attempt at gathering all my one and two shots/drabbles. I hope you like it! (And yes, almost every chapter will have a different theme/storyline, unless I tell you otherwise! :)**

* * *

"Sasuke! You're never gonna believe what I found!" Suigetsu chuckled, stepping into the small hut where team Taka was residing. Muffled shouts and snarls sounded from behind the man while he struggled to pull in whatever he had. Sasuke, hearing the loud sounds, left his room to see just what his teammate was up to. Suigetsu had a sadistic way of thinking, so whatever it was that he had was probably nothing of Sasuke's interest. He leaned against the wall in the makeshift living room, waiting.

"She's a tough one, but I found her half conscious after she won a fight against some missing-nin from the Cloud. He was actually pretty strong, so I was surprised to find out she won." Suigetsu paused, and with one harsh tug, a girl with pastel pink hair came stumbling into the house. She fell to her knees in order to catch herself before jerking out of Suigetsu's grip. Her mouth was covered with a brown rag and her hands were firmly secured behind her back with chakra restraints. "This one's got spunk. I like her."

Sasuke was frozen. He wasn't sure what to do. Before him sat the one person who he knew almost stopped him from leaving the village, and who almost made him return. Sakura Haruno.

Juugo then came into view, and he stared at Suigetsu with an incredulous look. "What are you doing?" He asked, quickly glancing at the pink haired girl before him. She was staring straight at Sasuke, her eyes wide. Suigetsu ignored Juugo when he noticed their uninterrupted eye contact.

"Do you know her or something, Sasuke?" He asked, looking back and forth between the two. His question sparked his orange haired teammates' attention as well. Sasuke remained silent until his arms crossed and he reluctantly tore his gaze away from Sakura.

"Why did you bring her here? She is of no use to us…"

'Ouch.' Sakura thought, rolling her eyes. Suigetsu shrugged.

"Well, since we are kind of short on medics, y'know, because Karin got captured by the Leaf. I saw this one healing herself after her fight before she passed out. So I thought hey, why not."

Sasuke had to admit, that was a fairly good idea. But he didn't want to go through the trouble of convincing Sakura to join his team. She was too committed to Naruto for that. Maybe he could force her…

Once again, he locked eyes with his ex-teammate. "Make sure those bonds are secure, we are moving out." Sasuke said, turning around and going into his room. Once the door slammed shut, Suigetsu grinned.

"Finally did something right, I see." Juugo commented before going into his room to gather his things.

"Ah, shut the hell up, you oaf." The swordsman looked down and noticed Sakura was attempting to break the cuffs that held her hands together. With nothing to do, Suigetsu decided to have a little talk with the pink haired beauty. He pulled down the cloth that was covering her mouth and knelt down to look her directly in the face.

"You ass! Who do you think you are?!" Sakura hissed, launching towards the man in front of her. Suigetsu was barely able dodge, but luckily he did.

"C'mon now, don't be so harsh. Technically I saved you."

"I don't need your help, or Sasuke's! I can take care of myself." Sakura glared with as much hatred as she could muster. No way was she going to help the one who betrayed her and all of her friends. Even though her feelings had never changed, she couldn't turn against her own village for love.

Suigetsu leaned in closer. "I doubt that, sweetie."

"Take off these cuffs and let's find out." He had to admit, the idea was very tempting. But before he could reach for the keys, Sakura headbutted him hard. Blood dripped down her forehead, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Quickly, she bent down and grabbed the keys off his belt with her teeth before standing up and dropping them into her hands behind her. Suigetsu laid on the ground, motionless.

Sakura smirked and walked out the door, fiddling with the lock. Once she found the right key, the cuffs clicked open before falling to the ground. "Finally…" She mumbled, rubbing her sore wrists. Taking in her surroundings, she decided to go the way she had been brought in.

"Hey! Get back here!" Suigetsu yelled, running out of the doorway and towards Sakura. She cursed and took off. Up ahead, she spotted a good spot for her to jump up into the trees. Just as she was about to leap onto the branch, her legs gave out and she tumbled towards the ground.

'Damn, my chakra hasn't returned yet.'

Suigetsu easily caught up and pulled her off the ground. Sakura's fists clenched as he once again restrained her.

"What the hell happened?!" Sasuke shouted, anger radiating off of him. Suigetsu looked away and shrugged, wiping the blood from his forehead. The Uchiha then looked over at the girl who was just as angry as himself. Blood dripped down onto her cheek from right above her eyebrow. Her eyes met Sasuke's for a brief moment before he turned away.

"We're going to Orochimaru's old western hideout. As far away from Konoha as possible." With that, Juugo gently picked up Sakura and put her arms around his neck so he could carry her on his back, before all four headed west.

The trip was long and boring. The entire time Suigetsu never shut up, and all of his witty and rude comments were aimed at Sakura, who simply ignored him. When she didn't even acknowledge his commentary, Suigetsu had finally decided to shut up.

'If I had known that a stubborn woman was enough to make him keep quiet, I would've gotten one a long time ago…' Sasuke thought, glancing back at the pink haired girl. She was asleep, her head resting on the back of Juugo's, who didn't seem to mind. No wonder she didn't bother to reply.

Hours passed of traveling, before the sun began to set. The team came to a stop in a small town about a day away from the hideout. Juugo woke Sakura up to inform her that they were all going to get something to eat, and that she was welcome to join them if she cooperated. At that point, she decided it was best to preserve her strength and do what they wanted. If she was going to escape, she couldn't do it on an empty stomach. All four sat down in a booth at a little, family owned restaurant. Because Juugo was too big to share a seat with one of the other boys, she had to sit beside him, which wasn't bad. Despite his size and continuous frowning, he wasn't a bad guy. It was just his physical appearance that was scary.

Dinner passed by quickly, and no one spoke. Although, Sakura noticed that everytime she would look up, Sasuke would look some other way.

'Is he trying to piss me off or something?'

When she caught his eye once again, she snapped. "What's your problem?!" Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his grip on his spoon tightened. "If you have something to say to me, say it." Sakura said, her jaw clenching.

Sasuke stood up and grabbed the collar of her shirt, dragging her out of the seat. "Watch the way you speak to me, Sakura." He hissed, shoving her back down. Throughout the whole scene, her glare never faltered.

The meal was finished in an awkward silence before they all headed back to a run down motel for the night. Sasuke decided it would be best if Sakura was kept in his room, that way if she tried to escape, it wouldn't be as easy.

Once they had managed to forcefully drag her up the stairs and into the room, Sakura found herself alone with the man she'd loved for a long, long time. And she wasn't enjoying it one bit. He had taken advantage of her immobility because of the cuffs and secured her to the bedframe of the bed next to his. Sasuke had fallen asleep almost an hour ago, and Sakura decided to use the opportunity to escape. She had used the chain to saw away at the already not-so-durable frame, and it wasn't long before she was free. Of course, not of the cuffs, but she'd have to remove those later. Quietly, she stood off the bed and tip toed over to the window. As she passed Sasuke's bed, she silently prayed he wouldn't wake up. But, her prayers went unanswered. In an instant, Sasuke had grabbed her and pinned her to the mattress, straddling her hips as he hovered above her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked, staring into her eyes. His sharingan was spinning wildly, and she was frozen.

"I-I…" Sasuke smirked and look down, not hiding the fact that he was checking her out.

"You know…" He whispered, leaning in. "I could do very explicit things to you right now." His tongue darted out and traced the shell of her ear, causing goosebumps to race across Sakura's skin. Her breathing was rapid while she tried to comprehend the situation.

"And the best part is, you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

"S-Sasuke you wouldn't… You can't-"

"Why not? I am a man after all. I have needs, just like everyone else. And right now, there is a woman in front of me who is completely capable of satisfying those needs." Sakura stared at him in shock. Never, despite all of the things Sasuke had done, did she think he would actually drop so low as to consider raping her. "What are you going to do?"

"Sasuke, please don't. I-I won't try to escape anymore. I'll do whatever you say… just please-"

"Shut up. I've heard enough." Sasuke snapped, rolling off of her. Sakura remained still, staring at the ceiling in horror. What had he just done?

"Oh how the mighty have fallen…" He muttered, turning his back towards her.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura awoke to an empty bed. Her hands had been once again bound to the headboard, and she felt completely drained of energy. Strands of pink hair fell over her eyes as she sat up to look around the room. Light streamed in from behind the curtains, dimly lighting the room. The air was stale and humid, there was no sound except for the shower. The crack beneath the bathroom door was illuminated with a bright yellow light, and steam rolled out. When the shower turned off, Sakura quickly laid back down and pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to even look at Sasuke, let alone have a short and bitter conversation.

The door squeaked open, causing steam to fall into the room. Sasuke stepped out and turned off the light behind him. A white towel loosely hung at his waist, while small water droplets slowly slid down his toned upper body. His shoulders tensed and pulled back, successfully popping his back. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, cracking his neck as well. He walked towards his neatly folded pair of clothes that sat on the dresser and dropped his towel. His eyes darted back towards the woman lying in the bed, making sure she was indeed asleep. When she made no movement to look towards him, he resumed in dressing himself. Once he was fully clothed, he slid his katana through his belt and pulled on his shoes. They would be leaving soon, and the last thing he wanted to deal with was a filthy girl who would undoubtedly complain about her dirty self the entire trip.

"Sakura." Said girl's eyes snapped open, and she reluctantly turned over in bed. Had he caught her peeking when he was changing? Oops…

"Go take a shower. Quickly." Sasuke said, nodding his head toward the bathroom. Sakura stared at him blankly, waiting. The Uchiha glared at her.

"Being defiant?"

"No, I would love a shower," Sakura lifted her hands, causing her restraints to jingle. "But I'm a little… tied up right now." Sasuke glared and marched over. He gripped her wrists and tore them away from the headboard, not caring that the wood has split and broken. The pink haired girl rolled her eyes and stood off the bed before walking into the bathroom and kicking the door closed behind her.

'Damn woman…' Sasuke cursed, sitting down on the bed. The shower started up and he heard the sounds of Sakura struggling to remove her clothing.

"God damn cuffs!" She mumbled not so quietly. "Sasuke! It'd be great if you could remove these things."

"No."

The door opened, and Sakura stepped out in her underwear. "Well I'm not showering in my bra and panties." Sasuke winced at that word, and it didn't go unnoticed by the shameless kunoichi.

"What's your problem? Can't take a woman in all her glory?" She asked, a cocky smirk growing on her lips. The Uchiha turned towards her.

"Figure it out yourself. Either you take a shower, or I throw you in the nearby lake fully clothed." Sakura's arms crossed, and Sasuke couldn't help but glance at her chest. What is she trying to do?

"I want a shower! I just can't shower in my underwear! All I'm asking is that you take off the cuffs, I promise I won't do anything funny." Memories of the previous night flashed through her mind, reminding herself exactly why she wouldn't try anything. As far as she could tell, his threat was serious. But despite her promises, Sasuke refused to uncuff her.

"Ugh! You're impossible! You'll have to undress me then." Sakura's hands dropped down, and she turned around waiting for the man to get the job done. She waited, and waited before peeking over her shoulder. When she caught Sasuke's eye, he sighed and stood up. He wasn't going to allow her to delay any further. Sakura stared straight ahead, desperately trying to fight back the fierce blush that covered her cheeks. His fingers lightly scraped against her skin before he gripped the fabric of her sports bra and pulled it over her head. Goosebumps prickled Sakura's skin when his sinful hands traced down her sides and quickly pulled down her remaining undergarment.

"T-thanks…" She muttered, rushing into the bathroom and closing the door.

An hour later and the team was off. Juugo was once again carrying Sakura on his back, and Suigetsu had returned to his usual chattering. How can one person be so loud and annoying? 'Wait,' Sakura thought. 'Naruto is exactly like him.'

Hours passed of non-stop travel, and Sakura was tired even though she wasn't the one moving. "Aren't you tired?" She quietly asked Juugo, who shook his head in response. Man, she must be really getting weak. If only Sasuke had been reasonable and taken off her chakra cuffs. But no, he had decided to be an ass. Maybe it'd be fun to call him out on his douchey-ness.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. Said Uchiha turned and looked at the woman, acknowledging that she had called out to him. When their eyes met, Sakura once again had to push back the thoughts that came to her mind from when he undressed her. "Why don't you stop being a jackass for a few minutes and let your henchmen rest for a little? Not everyone can be Mr. Perfect like you."

Juugo turned his head slightly to look at Sakura with wide eyes. Not once had he ever met someone who dared speak to Sasuke that way. He couldn't help but admire the medic, no one had ever cared about his wellbeing before, either. Suigetsu grinned.

"Wow, Sakura. It's nice to know that you're not a huge bitch one hundred percent of the time!"

"Be careful, dickhead. I'll kill you where you stand." Sakura snapped, subconsciously pulling at her cuffs. Sasuke rolled his eyes and jumped down from the tree branch, the others following.

"We'll rest for a few minutes. I'm going to go for a… walk." With that, Sasuke was gone. Juugo sighed and set Sakura down, before sitting next to her.

"Thank you, Sakura.." He said, smiling lightly. She smiled back and nodded, before eyeing Suigetsu. He was pacing back and forth slowly, sipping out of his water bottle.

"I don't get it." He said, putting his hand on his hip. "I've known Sasuke for almost a year now, and not once has he ever listened to me. But then I bring in some chick and he suddenly starts listening! Why are you so much more important?!" Sakura chuckled and shook her head. Instinctively, she shrugged.

"I'm really not, it just takes a special person to see right past that little wall he puts up."

"But how come you can?! What makes you any different from me?"

"I've known him since we were kids, before he even knew Orochimaru even existed… Before his thoughts became twisted and his brother massacred his clan." Sakura's eyes fell to the ground as she plucked a blade of grass and pulled it apart. Everyone was silent. That was the last thing Suigetsu expected to hear.

"You were on his old team, back in Konoha, weren't you?" Juugo asked quietly. Sakura only nodded, trying to not reminisce on the past. No matter how much she tried to deny her feelings, they wouldn't change. Despite all the terrible things Sasuke had done, she somehow managed to always keep some sort of hope for him, even though most of her friends said she was delusional. The only thing that kept her going was Naruto, and if he ever lost hope, her world would fall apart.

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his hands shoved into his pockets. When did he ever let someone speak to him that way? She should know her place! How could he allow her to easily boss him around like that? If his teammates needed a break, they should speak for themselves, not have some lowly woman like her say it for them. And what was with her little stunt back at the motel?!

"Damn that woman…" Sasuke grumbled, his fists clenching. For a moment he had almost gone into the shower with her so he could satisfy the undying (and growing) need that was rising within him. She really had a lot of nerve… Sasuke decided he would really show her where she belonged when they arrived at the hideout. If he was lucky she'd never bother him again.

Just as he was about to go back to everyone else, a violent cough racked through the man's body. His legs grew weak and buckled out from beneath him whilst his coughing fit ensued. Sasuke tried to stand, but he could only manage to lean up against a tree. Once his coughing subsided, he pulled his hand away from his mouth and glared at the sight of blood. If they didn't reach the hideout soon, it might be too late for him. It wasn't enough that his eyesight was dulling, either.

Ten minutes passed before Sasuke rejoined the others. He didn't say a word, only leapt into the trees once again. Suigetsu sighed loudly, putting his water bottle back into his bag and waiting for Juugo to get Sakura on his back once again.

* * *

_Konoha_

"Sakura has been gone for almost two weeks now! It's not like her to just go on without sending us at least some sort of message!" Naruto shouted, slamming his fists on Tsunade's desk.

"I understand that Naruto. But Sakura is capable of handling herself." The woman calmly replied, although her patience with the loud-mouthed blonde was wearing thin. Kakashi stood in the corner quietly, letting Naruto unleash his emotions. He too was a little worried about his former student. Normally if she was going to be back later than usual, she would have let them know in some way.

Naruto groaned and plopped back into the chair behind him. "I know that… I'm just worried. The mission you gave her wasn't easy and-"

"Naruto!" Tsunade interrupted. "I understand your concern! But whether Sakura can handle a mission or not is my problem, not yours. Now, if she's not back in three days, I will send out a search party after her. Are we clear?"

Blue eyes flared red for a moment before he stood up and turned around. "Yeah. Crystal."

* * *

_Team Taka_

"Finally! I can't feel my damn legs!" Suigetsu dropped to his knees when he saw the entrance to the western hideout. The sun was sinking lower and lower into the horizon when the team had made it. Juugo set Sakura on her feet and lead her inside, following behind Sasuke. Upon their entrance, the lights flickered on, giving the long hallways and eerie glow. The room they were in was empty, but had three passageways. Through the one on the far left was a fairly large kitchen, with an attached living room (couches, a coffee table, and a TV). The middle hallway stretched out about seventy yards before coming to an abrupt stop. There were five doorways into separate rooms in that hall. Three on the right, and two on the left. Finally, in the last hall, which appeared to have no end, multiple doors were on either side of narrow walls.

"This is where the bedrooms are located." Sasuke said, pointing to the middle hallway. He then moved his gaze to the far left room. "Kitchen is right there. That's all you need to care about." With that, Sasuke roughly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her towards the bedroom hall. He entered the first bedroom on the left and pushed her inside. When the door closed and the lights turned on, Sakura was surprised to find that the room was fairly large, and had an attached bathroom.

"You'll be staying in here. You're not allowed to leave unless someone is accompanying you." Sakura nodded, walking towards the bed and sitting on it. She crossed her legs and smiled at the man before her.

"Why am I here? Obviously I can't be useful because you're sucking out my chakra with these things." She held up her hands. "So, what use am I?" Sasuke leaned against the wall, not particularly excited about what he had to say.

"I'm sick."

The medic's grin fell, and her eyebrows furrowed. "How sick?"

"Very… It's the same sickness that killed my brother." That sure was new information. As far as Sakura knew Itachi had been killed by Sasuke, not by an illness. Then again, Tsunade would never have shared any information with her.

"So…" Sakura felt her eyes begin to burn.

'No crying, damnit.'

"You're dying?" She asked, finally meeting Sasuke's eyes. He nodded, his expression grim. Sakura's lips pursed, her thoughts were frantic as she tried to figure out what she had to do. Of course she was going to help Sasuke. No way was she going to let him die from some dumb thing such as a disease. If he was going to die it had to be by either hers, Naruto's, or Kakashi's hand. Nothing else.

"Well, then we're wasting time. I need to know as much as I can about this." She stood up and walked towards the Uchiha, who was carefully eyeing her. "What do you know so far?"

"That I have a few months until my heart gives out." Sakura felt as if her own heart was about to give out…

"Any key symptoms?"

"Coughing blood, chest pains, and fatigue. I can't seem to hold much food down." The pink haired medic searched through her memory, trying to see if that matched anything. When she couldn't think of something, she looked at the man before her with a worried expression.

"I-I'm not sure. Uhm, I need to do a full body check to get some more information, so I can at least have an idea of what I'm looking for. But…" Her gaze fell to her restrained hands. Right about now, she was willing to do almost anything to get them off. Sasuke reached forward and unlocked the handcuffs.

"We'll do that later. Right now you should rest and save up your chakra." Sasuke grabbed the handcuffs and left the room, but before that, he made sure to warn Sakura. "Don't leave this room, unless you want to be punished." With a smirk, Sasuke left the room.

'Is he actually starting to trust me?' Sakura wondered, laying down on the bed.

About five hours passed, and all of the members of team Taka decided to rest. Sakura was the first to wake up.

She shot out of bed at the sound of grueling coughs. 'Sasuke!' Hopping off the bed, her bare feet hit the cold stone floor as she took off towards the bathroom. Earlier she had discovered it was a conjoined bathroom (to her dismay) and that she was sharing it with the Uchiha.

Her hands were shaking when she tore open the door to his room and ran in. He was sitting up in bed, shirtless, as his body shook violently. His hands were over his mouth, blood dripping down onto the sheets. In a second, Sakura was by his side. Her hands began to glow and she forced him to lay down. Despite her desperate attempts, her hands would not stop quivering. Adrenaline pumped through her at the sight of Sasuke's blood, and her fingers lightly grazed his skin while she slowly healed what she could. Eventually, they had both calmed down and Sasuke's coughing stopped.

Sakura sighed and pulled a chair up beside his bed and clicked on the lamp. "Are you alright?" She asked, handing him a damp towel. Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth and hands before accepting the glass of water she offered him.

"I thought I told you not to leave your room." He said, glaring at the girl. She simply rolled her eyes before standing up.

"Does this place have a medicine supply somewhere?" Sasuke nodded, trying to stand as well. "Oh no you don't. I will get Juugo. You stay here." Before he could muster up the strength to stop her, she was already out the door. When he heard Juugo step out of his bedroom and lead Sakura down the hallway, Sasuke relaxed. He'd have to get used to her being able to wander around freely, because soon he wouldn't be able to stand for more than a few minutes.

A few minutes later, Sakura returned with two pill bottles. She resumed her place beside Sasuke's bed with a refilled glass of water and the two bottles. The first one she took one pill out of, and the second she took two. Sasuke took the glass of water, but eyed the tablets. Sakura rolled her eyes once again.

"These," She held up the two pills. "Are sleeping aids. And this one is a pain killer. Relax, I won't try to kill you until you're healed." A sly smirk spread across her face as she handed him the pills. Once he took them, Sakura returned the chair to its original place and turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight Sasuke. You're welcome for saving your life."

Even in the dark, he could still see the sway of her hips as she returned to her bedroom.

* * *

**Soooo?! Whatcha think? This will be part one of the story. I more than likely won't go past two parts. I hope you liked it! Expect an update soon! :)**

**-Fallen**


End file.
